1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions containing anthocyanosides and/or procyanidins in combination with floroglucinols for the treatment of the affections of the oral cavity and upper respiratory tract.
2. Description of the Related Art
Throat redness and inflammation, with formation of plaques, usually accompany common influenza, coryza and other cold diseases. Common cold and influenza, which on the average affect up to three times a year both children and adults, are related to mild viral infections caused by rhinovirus (40%), coronavirus (10%) and, to a less extent, adenovirus and parainfluenza viruses. Although no specific treatments exist for these pathologies, antihistamines and decongestants are considered useful, as the edema reduction alleviates pain and makes the course of the disease shorter.